Su deseo
by Kamira Mangetsu
Summary: Varios pedidos de Drabbles o Oneshot de emparejamientos de Katekyo Hitman Reborn. Más preferentemente CharacterxReader. Pedidos en comentarios. (No importa qué. Con el tiempo los publico.)
1. TYL Sawada Tsunayoshi

**Declaimer: Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece, ni siquiera usted. Así que disfrute.**

* * *

Él sonrió mientras te vio caminar hacia el altar. No pudo evitar pensar en lo hermosa que te veías en ese vestido blanco que se acomodaba perfectamente a tu figura.

En su estómago parecía que un enjambre de mariposas estaban revoloteando cuando te vio sonreír con unas cuantas lágrimas en los ojos. Estabas completamente feliz de que ese día había llegado. Al igual que él.

A veces pensó como había estado tan absolutamente estúpido al estar pensando que le encantaba Kyoko cuando estabas siempre para él. Desde que eran pequeños siempre estuviste con él.

Fuiste su única amiga que siempre lo apoyo y aunque te dolía tratabas de ayudarlo a confesarse a Kyoko.

Pero todo ahora acabo.

Ibas a tener una sonrisa para el resto de tu vida con la persona que amas y Tsuna no podía desear nada mejor.

Al volver a la realidad se dio cuenta que ya estabas en el altar, donde una gran sonrisa ilumino tu rostro desde bajo tu velo. La sonrisa de Tsuna también creció, al igual que ese nudo en el estómago que no lo dejaba en paz.

Él quería tan mal besarte en ese instante. Pero…

_No podía._

Ese día tan especial no podía arruinarse por nada en el mundo. Por eso simplemente se quedó a un lado del altar observando cómo te casabas con otro hombre. Un hombre que era su mejor amigo y mano derecha.

Y todo sucedió por haberse dado cuenta demasiado tarde de que te amaba más que a nada.

_Su deseo fue verte feliz_.

* * *

**Em... *Mira nerviosamente* Esto fue un pedido por Ari-san y... eh Si quieren algo solo especifiquen en un comentario... *Camina hacia atrás* Dios no me maten A esto es lo único que se me ocurrió! La próxima va a ser mas lindo y sin tristeza!**


	2. Pedidos

**Si queréis algo en particular, no tengan vergüenza y pidan... **

**Solo para decir soy mujer, pero si un hombre pide algo; entonces no se preocupen. Mi hermano es un gran escritor por su cuenta y me asegurare de que me de consejos en las historias que me pidáis.**

**Pedidos en los comentarios. :D**


	3. Sawada Tsunayoshi x Reader

Pedido por Shioris-san ojalá te guste...

Declaimer: KHR No me pertenece. Este anime pertenece a la fabulosa y fantabulosa Akira Amano-san. Por ende tampoco me pertenece el lector... *Guiños* A menos que quieran hacer un pacto con el diablo... Okno.

* * *

.

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

.

.

Estabas sentada en clase esperando que por alguna extraña y milagrosa razón el profesor decidiera salir y buscar algo en que entretenerse en vez de tratar de explicar por enésima vez lo que es un átomo.

¡Dios los odiaba!

¿Cómo rayos un profesor no puede darse cuenta de un tema ya estudiado?

Bueno. Uno no podía culpar a un profesor que obviamente estaba sobre la edad para jubilarse. No malinterpreten. ¡Adorabas a ese profesor! Al igual que todos tus compañeros de clase. Solo que necesitaba unas vacaciones, con su esposa en algún lugar relajante, como la playa o la montaña.

Entre tus divagaciones pudiste notar que el profesor encargado de la clase llamo al profesor chapatin, como les gustaba decirle. Para ir a quien sabe dónde para quien sabe qué.

Muchos de tus compañeros empezaron a charlar en voz alta y pararse de sus asientos para ir a otro en alguna parte del salón de clases. Mirando hacia tu izquierda donde una compañera tenía los auriculares puestos, empezaste a curiosear en su escritorio donde tenía muchos dibujos de honguitos chibi saludando o haciendo poses; por no decir de dibujitos de pequeños conejos y algunas escamas de pescado…

Según tú claro.

Una sombra se cernió sobre ti por unos segundos y como curiosa que eres miraste hacia tu derecha para encontrar a quien más sino Sawada Tsunayoshi mirando nerviosamente hacia el frente de la clase donde obviamente se sentaba junto con sus amigos.

Ahora, ¿La razón por la cual estaba justo a tu lado? No lo sabias.

\- Em… ¿Hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarte? – Sonreíste divertidamente cuando lo viste saltar para darte toda su atención. Era más que obvio que estaba haciendo una pelea visual con alguien sentado algunos asientos frente.

Tsuna se rasco la nuca nerviosamente mientras reía tratando de llegar a algo que decir. No podía sin embargo, por eso solo suspiro en derrota y te miro avergonzado.

\- S-si s-solo quería decirte que… Q-Quería decirte que tu… - Lo miraste divertida mientras tartamudeaba una y otra vez su oración sin terminar. Hasta que finalmente rompió. – T-Tu cabello luce bien. – Se veía que estaba avergonzado y que eso no era lo que iba a decir.

Pero como eres que simplemente le sonreíste amablemente y dejaste que se fuera sin que pasara más vergüenza para que repasara lo que iba a decir y volver a decírtelo mas tarde.

Como lo viste caminando de regreso a su silla, no pudiste resistir la tentación de mirar su trasero. Se veía tan bien y- **NO!**

Detente! ¿Qué mierda estabas pensando?

Mala [Nombre].

¡Eres una chica muy mala!

Tomaste la cabeza entre las manos enterrándote profundamente en la vergüenza de tus pensamientos.

_Tu deseo fue ser una tortuga._

.

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

Como tratabas de dispersar esos pensamientos vergonzosos de tu mente no te diste cuenta de un par de ojos mirándote con una sonrisa que podía verse inocente, pero obviamente escondían malicia.

\- Un trasero en forma… – Giraste tu cabeza hacia la izquierda donde cierta chica castaña sonreía mientras apoyaba la cabeza en su mano empuñada. - Tienes buen gusto sin embargo, no voy a juzgarte. – Rojo inundo desde tus mejillas subiendo hasta las orejas y bajando por el cuello.

Dios sepa si te desharías de esa mocosa fanática a las escamas de pescado.

* * *

.

Sinceramente creo que me divertí escribiéndola y deje obviamente un espacio en blanco para las preciosas lectoras con mente abierta y creativas para que se imaginen lo que sucede a continuación.

¡Seamos sinceros, Tsuna jamas podría confesarse; mucho menos frente a personas! (Así que lamento mi intento cojo de confesión... Bueno el de Tsuna.)

Por otro lado no acepto mas pedidos... (De momento...) Así si me esperan para terminar lo que tengo en alguno de los capítulos seguiré con los pedidos.

De momento espero sus opiniones por los capítulos. Y perdón por la tardanza, pero me llego inspiración para otro pedido y no lo podía dejar pasar.


	4. Kozato Enma x Reader

Pedido hecho por Coco-tan... Y Ari, otra vez. (Mujer deja de pedir cosas que obviamente no quiero darte.)

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece, al igual que tampoco me pertenece el lector.

* * *

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Por ningún motivo se podría decir que Kozato Enma era un pervertido. Digo, ¡míralo!

Solo hace falta mirarlo y ver que es un chico tímido e introvertido. Era casi siempre el blanco de los bravucones en la escuela, otras veces claro era Sawada Tsunayoshi, aunque eso no viene al caso.

Aun así las hormonas de Enma dieron lo mejor de él.

.

.

Enma suspiro mientras termino de limpiar el último rastro de sangre debajo de su nariz. En estos momentos todos estaban en el gimnasio donde se estaba llevando a cabo una pelea amistosa entre Sasagawa Ryohei el guardián del sol Vongola y su guardián del bosque Aoba Koyo.

Él había técnicamente huido luego de que te vio hablando con ese chico extraño del club de kendo, según Tsuna alguien a quien él no debería de acercarse. A veces se maldecía en silencio, otras simplemente quiera enterrarse bajo tierra.

Cuando levanto la vista sin embargo su respiración se detuvo. Allí, en la puerta del gimnasio dirigiéndose hacia él no era más que [Apellido] [Nombre], la causa de su tragedia color rojo. No, no era su cabello o sus ojos, si no que la sangre que salía de su nariz cada vez que pensaba en algo que no tenía que pensar.

\- Um… Enma-kun? – Lo miraste inocentemente con una sonrisa. Genial. Giro la cabeza hacia otro lado sintiendo como su cara se calentaba.

\- Tu nariz está sangrando perdedor. – Quien más si no Aoba iba a insultarlo y dejarlo en vergüenza frente a ti. El joven se fue hacia el ring listo para su pelea con Ryohei inconsciente de la mirada que le mando el pelirrojo.

\- ¿¡Estas bien!? ¡Estas sangrando! – Sacaste rápidamente tu pañuelo y se lo ofreciste, pero se negó y mostro su pañuelo que ya estaba con un poco de sangre manchándola.

\- Estoy bien… - De forma constante y muy tranquila limpio la sangre que se escurría por la nariz, la cual lentamente dejaba de fluir. Con su mano libre se rasco la nuca avergonzado. - Me pasa seguido, no te preocupes [Nombre]-chan. ¿Querías preguntarme algo? – Él te miró y bajaste la mirada avergonzada a tu regazo.

\- Um… Sí. – Tus mejillas se sonrojaron levemente mientras mirabas a distintos lugares que no fuera él. – Quería preguntarte si te agradaba… - Enma se sorprendió por la pregunta y te miro confundido. – Y-yo q-quiero decir que… Bueno, tú siempre me evitas y pensaba que éramos amigos así que… - Conmocionado por tu arrebato trato de hablar, pero todo salió en un lio de tartamudez y sonrojo…. Y más sangre por su nariz.

\- N-No, [N-Nombre]-chan. Tú me agradas, es otra cosa… - Mirando como él se limpiaba la nariz suspiraste aliviada y sonreíste de manera brillante.

\- Ne Enma-kun… - Su atención se volvió hacia ti en una fracción de segundo y luego preguntaste algo que jamás pensó que le preguntarían. - ¿Tienes algo que hacer más tarde? – Si aún fuera posible, el rostro de Enma se convirtió en algún tono de rojo desconocido y desvió la mirada mientras negaba con la cabeza dudando brevemente en responder.

\- N-no… - Cuando volvió su mirada hacia ti no esperaba ver que estabas justo frente a su cara con una sonrisa brillante. Habías dejado una clara visión de tu pech- err. Tu rostro a él.

\- ¿Quieres salir conmigo? – La pregunta en si fue inocente, pero como el adolescente que es, sus hormonas tomaron el control luego de esa pregunta. – Necesito ayuda para comprar ropa, pero nadie está disponible y me preguntaba si querrías acompañarme. -

\- U-um…. M-me parece bien…? – Dudando un poco desvió la mirada para luego sorprenderse del peso que casi lo tira de su asiento. Girando un poco la cabeza vio que lo estabas abrazando apretando herméticamente tu pecho con su brazo.

\- ¡Eso es genial! – La cara de Enma en ningún momento desde que llegaste pudo enfriarse, más bien era como si se estuviera friendo. – ¿Me ayudaras a elegir la ropa? – Enma asintió. – ¡AH! ¡Hay que ir a la tienda de lencería también! – Enma se sonrojó, su nariz sangro y finalmente se desmayó.

\- ¡ENMA! – Adelheid corrió hacia él y te miro desesperada. - ¡LO MATASTE [NOMBRE]! –

\- ¡Yo no quise! – Viste como ella comenzó a hacerle RCP mientras todos, literalmente todos estaban a su alrededor.

\- ¿¡Qué le hiciste!? – Para sorpresa de todos, Tsuna fue el de preguntar desesperado mientras te zarandeaba por los hombros.

\- ¡Yo solo le pregunte si me acompañaba a comprar ropa! – Tú chillaste con pequeñas lágrimas en los ojos por la preocupación.

Sin embargo eso no duro mucho luego de que Enma se despertó y sufrió un aplastante abrazo por parte de Adelheid.

\- ¿¡Enma estas bien!? –

\- Ropa interior… - Y se volvió a desmayar.

_Él deseó que su sueño se hiciera realidad._

Con estampado floreado estaba bien para él.

* * *

.

Lo siento! No pude evitarlo! *Hace un mohín*Es algo natural para mi...

Ustedes saben, no siempre es la lectora la pervertida... O la escritora. *Desvía la mirada mientras silva*

.

.

Por favor denme sus opiniones de los oneshots o drabbles que voy a ir subiendo correspondiendo al horario en el cual se enviaron... Algunos se hicieron los graciosos y pidieron varios en los comentarios... Pero como supongo que saben no puedo resistirme a los comentarios y tengo que hacer lo que dicen.

¡Es como si me manipularan!

.

**Lista de pedidos por publicar:**

**1- Hibari Kyoya x Miura Haru**

**2- Hibari Kyoya x OC**

**3- Yamamoto x Reader**

**4- Reborn x Reader**

**5- Skull x Reader (~)**

**6- Fong x Reader (~)**

**7- Xanxus x Reader (*)**

**8- Byakuran x Reader (*)**

**9- Hibari x Reader (*)**

**10- Caballo salva- Digo... Cavallone Dino x Reader**

**11- Gokudera Hayato x OC**

Los que tienen **(~) **y** (*) **Son separaciones por pedidos de la misma persona, por el cual puede que no los publique tal como están, pero estarán cerca de eso.

:D Luego de que publique el de Xanxus voy a seguir aceptando pedidos y gracias por su paciencia. *Se inclina levemente*


	5. Hibari Kyoya x Miura Haru

;-; Bueno ... En Realidad no tengo otra excusa mas que me cambie de escuela y ahora estudio portugués y francés... Y que odio matemáticas e ingles... mientras que las otra materias están "meh"

:v pero ya enserio, este es un pedido hecho por Amelia-san

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes, quizás solo un poco de la trama ;)

* * *

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Caminando tranquilamente por la calle mientras pateaba una pequeña roca que se encontró por el camino, Haru suspiro desdeñosamente mientras pensaba en lo anteriormente dicho a ella por Tsuna.

En realidad ella sabía que tarde o temprano él iba a alejarla por su cansancio hacia sus continuos acosos y avances. No quería que sucedería en primer lugar y él no quería ser malo con ella, pero ya no podía soportarlo.

Sin darse cuenta Haru se tropezó con una baldosa mal puesta en la vereda y cerró los ojos esperando el impacto contra el frío hormigón. Sin embargo ese nunca llegó.

Abrió los ojos lentamente observando hacia arriba hacia la persona que la había retenido de su impacto contra el suelo. La vista de lo que vio fue sin duda algo que jamás pensó ver en su vida.

Cabello azabache, con ojos oscuros y piel pálida, vestía con un uniforme de pantalones y chaqueta negra mientras su camisa era blanca. En su brazo izquierdo llevaba nada más ni nada menos que la banda del comité disciplinario de Namimori-chugako.

Abrió la boca cual pez, pero luego la cerro y sonrió.

_Por más que estuviera triste por la pérdida de la persona que más admiraba y salvo su vida una vez. Finalmente ella había logrado encontrar a otra persona a la cual acompañar durante su vida._

_Y sabía que no iba a terminar fácilmente._

\- Ne~ Kyoya! – Haru siguió al prefecto como cualquier otro día normal.

\- tch. – La alondra como cualquier otro día la ignoró. Si hubiera sabido que evitar dejar que golpeara el piso con su cara llevaría a lo que actualmente estaba viviendo que no se hubiese movido de su lugar jamás.

Haru engancho su brazo con el del prefecto el cual tenía una venita en la frente por su enojo sin embargo no hizo ningún movimiento para separarla. Ya había aprendido con el tiempo que era inútil.

_Sin embargo su deseo fue que no se fuera._

* * *

.

Lo escribí hoy porque me enteré de que la profesora de historia no venia y estuve haciendo los pedido (Borrar y re-escribir.) ;) eso y que me saque la nota mas alta en la evaluación de Francés.

Por eso lo subo y estoy contenta... ( Semana de evaluaciones D: )


	6. Hibari Kyoya x OC (Halliwell Azumi)

Pedido hecho por Maria-san, perdón por la tardanza *Se inclina*

**Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece,ni tampoco el OC u otros personajes que aparecen en ella. **

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Halliwell Azumi, una joven que le _encantaba_ meterse en problemas. No había momento en que no se metiera en problemas, más bien molestar a _alguien_ mientras se metía en problemas.

Es más, sabiendo su odio de su víctima hacia cierta piña de color azul se tiño el pelo y hasta comenzó a usar lentes de contacto para parecerse más a él y molestarlo hasta la médula.

No era sorpresa que quisiera molestarlo, eran vecinos y se conocían de toda la vida. Ella lo único que quería era pasar tiempo con él como cuando eran chicos. Por supuesto su actitud "todo lo sé" y "Rompes la reglas y te morderé hasta la muerte" empeoraron su relación de amistad dejándola como una simple amistad unilateral y también enamoramiento de la infancia.

Así es, a ella le gustaba desde que eran niños y continuo hasta la secundaria. La cosa era que estaba tan metido en lo de su queridísima paz en Namimori que ya no le prestaba tanta atención como solía.

No es que le prestaba toda la atención del mundo, pero en ese entonces la hacía sentir aunque sea un poco importante por su atención sin necesidad de ninguna acción de su parte.

.

.

.

\- Hikaru, Kaoru, ¿Podrían tender la ropa? – El hermano mayor Sebastian pregunto a ambos gemelos.

\- Eh~ - Se miraron mutuamente unos segundos antes de que una sonrisa felina apareciera en su cara y corrieran con la ropa húmeda para tender.

\- . . . Mookyul fíjate que no hagan nada gracioso como pintar la ropa con pintura… No quiero que se repita lo de la camisa blanca de nuestro padre. – Segundos después de que lo dijera, su otro hermano camino perezosamente hacia el patio a evitar que los pequeños diablos hicieran de las suyas.

\- Oi, Sebastian! – El joven miró hacia la escalera donde su hermana más pequeña estaba con su nuevo look copiando a un cabeza de piña que había visto por el mercado y que sin duda molestaría a su vecino.

\- ¿Qué sucede? –

\- ¿Viste a papá? –

\- No…. –

\- Tch, maldito conejo. –

\- ¿Papá o el conejo que está en el patio? –

\- Uh…. ¿Papá…? –

\- Solo veté a la escuela. –

\- Okay~ -

.

.

Otro día normal donde Azumi molestaba a Hibari, el día de hoy sin embargo ella implemento algunas bromas que sus hermanos le recomendaron. Bueno, normalmente Hibari se enojaría y la dejaría en detención, no la clase de detención común, si no que se encargaría de verla personalmente mientras permanecían en la oficina del comité disciplinario.

.

\- Bueno… lo intenté… - Azumi paseo por la acera de regreso a casa, últimamente por más que tratara de meterse en problemas era como si Hibari lo ignorara y continuara con sus deberes del día. Es más, es hasta como si estuviera ignorando su presencia y no quisiera mostrar ni siquiera una mirada hacia ella.

Así que simplemente se rindió.

.

.

.

Hibari se tomó la molestia de hasta pensar en algo que haría que Azumi dejara de meterse en problemas, ignorarla fue la mejor opción, si se aburría de intentar entonces tal vez dejara con esa loca manía de siempre meterse en problemas. Sinceramente se estaba hartando, tenía mejores cosas que hacer que estar tras ella mientras armaba alboroto.

En realidad la idea empezó con muy poca confianza de su parte en que funcionara, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo eran menos las meteduras de pata que tenía Azumi hasta que finalmente dejaron de estar.

Estaba tranquilo. Cada día que pasaba era muy tranquilo. En la escuela, en la calle y yendo a su casa. Comúnmente se encontraría a Azumi haciendo algo o solo queriendo hablarle. Pero ya no estaba.

Había una opresión en su pecho que no lo dejaba respirar, tenía que parar con lo que estaba haciendo para poder calmarlo, pero aun si se fuera luego regresaría al pensar en ella.

Solo quería que ella se detuviera con su conducta. Pero se dio cuenta que esa era la única forma en la que estaban en contacto, luego de eso ni siquiera podían verse a pesar de que eran vecinos.

Se arrepintió.

.

.

.

Azumi suspiro mientras observaba los canales de la televisión. Rendirse era aburrido, tanto que ni siquiera las bromas de sus hermanos podían sacarle una risa.

\- Um? Es raro verte aquí temprano… Casualmente estas castigada. – El hombre mayor miro a la joven que estaba acostada cual morsa en el sofá mientras cambiaba de canales perezosamente haciendo zapping.

\- Casualmente me meto en problemas, pero no tuve ganas esta vez…. ¡Oi! ¡Deja de fumar! ¿Qué tipo de ej- ¿¡Tú también!? – Azumi vio a su padre y hermano Mookyul estaban fumando en la sala de estar. Donde estaba la _televisión_ y _ella_. – ¡SEBASTIAN! –

Fueron solo segundos antes de que llegara el hombre de pelo cuervo y rociara los cigarrillos con agua. El hombre mayor se encogió de hombros mientras iba al estudio a terminar su novela que seguía pendiente. Tarde o temprano tendría que terminarla… Y empezarla.

Por otro lado Mookyul se tiró sobre su hermana mientras levantaba los pies a la mesa de café y se acomodaba sobre ella. Casualmente ella lo tiraría, pero esta vez no paso.

\- … – Clavo intencionalmente su codo en la costilla -. . . . - La miro y le jalo el cabello - ¿Qué? – Azumi lo miro con la mandíbula apretada mientras él comenzaba a levantarse y caminar hacia la cocina.

\- Nada… - Y se fue.

\- Eres blanco fácil con esa actitud… Me cuidaría si fuera tú. – Sebastian le sonrió con una sonrisa fría mientras llevaba la ropa seca hacia algún lugar de la casa que no era del interés de Azumi.

.

.

\- ¿Por qué me ignoras? –

\- . . . –

\- Responde. –

\- . . . – Sigue caminando.

\- Tch. – Hibari le tomó del brazo con un poco de fuerza para evitar que se fuera y siguiera ignorándolo. Azumi por otro lado no le gustaba el contacto que le estaba dando y trato de zafarse de su control.

El flequillo de Azumi tapo sus ojos mientras que Hibari trataba de llamar su atención de alguna manera, finalmente se quedó quieta, pero su cabello tapaba la mayor parte de su vista evitando e contacto visual con Hibari.

Los hombros de Azumi temblaban levemente y ese fue la alarma para que la soltara. La vista lo dejo impresionado. La joven fuerte y segura de sí misma que no le molestaba meterse en problemas diariamente estaba llorando sin dejar que ningún sonido salga de su garganta mientras estaba en su presencia.

Decir que estaba impresionado era poco para lo que en esos momentos él sentía. Culpabilidad, impresión y arrepentimiento volaban a través de su mente.

Apretó el puño herméticamente incapaz de realizar cualquier acción que la calmara. No era bueno en situaciones dramáticas como esa. Bueno, no era dramática, pero todo era drama para él.

\- ¿Por qué no puedo ignorarte cuando tú lo haces siempre? ¿¡Qué te hace especial para ello!? – La cara de Azumi estaba cubiertas de lágrimas las cuales empañaban todo su rostro, su expresión era nada más que tristeza y enojo hacia él.

_Se dio cuenta._

Hibari abrazo a Azumi y coloco su cabeza sobre la suya mientras la sostenía con fuerza.

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

**Omake:**

\- . . . . –

\- ¿Por qué? – Su sonrisa se convirtió en gatuna mientras lo miraba desde abajo en su abrazo.

-Tch, solo quítate los contactos y tíñete el cabello. Me molesta. –

\- . . . ¿Y si no quiero? –

\- . . . – Hibari frunció el ceño.

_Su deseo fue que su apariencia cambiara. _

.

.

\- ¿Alguno sabe dónde está Azumi? – El hombre mayor de cabello gris bajo por las escaleras preguntando a nadie en particular. Su hijo mayor estaría haciendo alguna tarea del hogar, su otro hijo fumando por el patio o seguramente salió y se metió en peleas por la calle, y los gemelos buscando materiales para alguna travesura en el sótano. - …. –

Sin ninguna respuesta volvió a subir por las escaleras hacia el estudio para continuar con lo que estaba haciendo antes de bajar.

\- ¿Qué dijo? –

\- Algo sobre Azumi… -

Las dos cabezas rojas se miraron antes de encogerse de hombros y volver al sótano para continuar en su broma para Sebastian. No terminaría bien, pero de seguro saldrían con vida luego de casi morir de risa y una persecución a manos del demonio de cabello oscuro.

Eso y que se podrían esconder tras la espalda de su hermano cuando regresara.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Espero que les haya gustado ;-; lo estaba terminando ayer, pero la profesora me cerro la computadora diciendo que no estaba haciendo la tarea porque lo único que hacia era mirar la pantalla de la netbook... (Cosa que es mentira, porque acababa de entregarle mi evaluación y lo único que pidió era que completáramos el ultimo punto de la fotocopia... que ya había hecho... )


	7. Yamamoto Takeshi x Reader

Este es un pedido hecho por Aliice-san ;)

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece al igual que ningunos de los personajes ni el lector e-e

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Su cuerpo se movía con gracia sobre la pista congelada dejando impresionado al macho de pelo oscuro. Cada uno de los movimientos que realizaba sobre la pista eran como si fueran danzas sutiles en cámara lenta, pareciendo muy simples de realizar.

Era eso o el hecho de que todo pasaba en cámara lenta a los ojos del muchacho. Miraste a Yamamoto unos segundos, sonreíste y luego te reíste de su cara.

\- ¡Aww vamos, no seas niña! –

\- haha muy graciosa. –

\- Y dices ser el más suertudo de Namimori. –

\- Ahora, ¿Cuándo dije eso? – Yamamoto se agarraba de la barandilla al costado de la pista evitando resbalarse de donde estaba parado en el hielo.

\- La gente dice…. – Te reíste de su postura mientras le tendías la mano y negabas con gracia con la cabeza. – Vamos, toma mi mano. – Le guiñaste un ojo antes de continuar. – Prometo no dejarte caer. –

\- No lo hagas. – Respondió al igual de juguetonamente mientras te tomaba de la mano y se deslizaba en el hielo para estar a tu lado.

A lo lejos, algunos jóvenes disfrazados con abrigos grandes, gorros y bufandas que le tapaban la cara estaban sentados en las gradas o patinando en un costado viendo el intercambio juguetón que tenían los jóvenes.

\- Te apuesto una taza de ramen a que el friki del beisbol se resbala y cae. –

\- Que sean tres. –

\- Vamos chicos no sean así. Él n-

\- ¿¡Estas bien!? –

\- Uhg haha Si… solo me resbale… -

\- ¿Quieres ir ahora a comer? –

\- Si, vamos. Viene Decimo? –

\- Si… -

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

**Omake:**

\- ¡Debiste ver tu cara cuando te caíste! Haha Era épico. Ella te soltó unos segundos y PAM caíste en el hielo. – Una joven amiga tuya de cabello castaño corto pasando unos centímetros los hombros se acercó a la pareja deslizándose sobre el hielo. Sonreíste a sus palabras y miraste a Yamamoto.

\- Lo que pasa es que sin mi, él no puede continuar. – Ambas rieron de la cara roja de vergüenza de Yamamoto y se despidieron con la mano, antes de que la joven continuara patinando.

\- Eso no fue gracioso. – Yamamoto suspiro contenido mientras miraba hacia otro lado.

\- aw vamos. – Sonreíste adorablemente y batiste tus pestañas hacia él. – ¿Me perdonaras…? – Hiciste la cara más adorable hasta que Yamamoto golpeo tu nariz con el dedo.

\- Bien. Ahora vamos. – Yamamoto te tendió la mano con las mejillas levemente sonrojadas. – Hay que ir. –

\- Vaya. Todo un caballero. – Sonreíste nuevamente al tomar su mano y empezar a caminar, ya sin los patines en sus pies. – ¿Acaso ya quieres ir antes de que se haga muy tarde o porque mi papá te da mucho miedo? –

\- Ambas. –

_Él deseo llegar a tiempo._

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Es raro porque en realidad hice esto el día de hoy(?

xD lo que hago para ponerme al día rápidamente... ¡Ya lo haré sin embargo!


	8. Gokudera Hayato x Reader

KHR no me pertenece al igual que ninguno de los personajes que aparecen aquí. ;) Lector-chan tampoco, no te preocupes.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Gokudera Hayato estaba sentado en su lugar cerca del décimo Vongola. Día común con las mismas cosas aburridas siempre. Mismos regaños del profesor por levantar los pies a la mesa y esas cosas.

_Pero._

Siempre hay un pero en las cosas.

Una joven de cabello [Color] y ojos [Color] se acercó a él mirando hacia atrás a sus amigas que le sonreían con sonrisas gigantes. _"¿Cuál era su nombre?"_

\- Gokudera-kun, ¿Podría hablar contigo luego de la escuela? Es importante. – Mirándola aburrido asintió y la joven se marchó de nuevo a su grupo de amigas que empezaron a cuchichear entre sí con la chica riendo nerviosamente.

Mientras pasaban las horas Gokudera no pudo evitar sentirse incómodo y lanzar algunas miradas a la joven de vez en cuando. La cuál simplemente estaba atenta a todo lo del pizarrón y escribía tantos apuntes como podía.

Finalmente llego a la conclusión de que probablemente ella _quería__** confesarse**_ a él. Frunció el ceño pensando en esa probabilidad.

Muchas chicas desde que se trasladó a la secundaria Namimori se le confesaron, pero como no le importaba menos lo que ellas sintieran por él, rechazo cada una de las confesiones. Es más, ni siquiera mostraron una pisca de orgullo cuando se pusieron a llorar luego de su rechazo y les rogaban una oportunidad.

Obviamente como su deber como mano derecha del décimo Vongola que era una estupidez siquiera salir con mujeres débiles que se ponían a llorar por eso.

Sin querer pensar más en esa estupidez volvió a mirar a la chica. ¿Cómo rayos siquiera ella podría pensar en la mera probabilidad de que aceptara su confesión si jamás habían hablado?

Es más, Gokudera ni siquiera sabía su nombre a pesar de estar en el mismo salón de clases.

.

.

Luego de que las clases terminaran Gokudera salió sin importarle el pedido de la chica hacia él, arrastrando a Tsuna y por inercia a Yamamoto con ellos.

La chica guardó sus cosas y dirigió la vista hacia donde se sentaba Gokudera, frunciendo el ceño cuando no lo vio.

Al día siguiente luego de las clases, Gokudera se sentía aliviado de que la chica no le había hablado ni una sola vez. Tal vez tenía suerte y se haya rendido.

Saliendo del salón de clases el grupo de jóvenes se fueron donde prometieron ver a Sasagawa Ryohei pelear contra el tipo bosque de la familia Simon **(N/A: Aoba Koyo por si preguntan… Gokudera no es el más amable…)**

Luego del desmayo repentino de Enma, el grupo se tranquilizó y volvió a lo que hacía durante el encuentro. Que no duraría mucho cuando las puertas del gimnasio se abrieron abruptamente para mostrar a la joven con cabellos [Color] que él no quería ver.

Ella entro y se paró frente a Gokudera con un aura

\- Gokudera-kun quiero hablar contigo. - La chica sonrió hacia él amablemente, pero desapareció al mismo tiempo que Gokudera la empezaba a arrastrar a algún lugar lejos del gimnasio y de los oídos de todos.

¿Acaso quería confesarse en frente de todos?

Finalmente en un lugar seguro, Gokudera la miro con el ceño fruncido dándole a entender su desaprobación por aquella aparición sorpresa.

\- Mira. No tengo ningún interés en salir contigo y por favor no vuelvas a molestarme. – Sin haberla dejado hablar y sentirse bien con haberlo dejado claro él miró hacia abajo en ella. Qué solo tenía una cara de póker.

Una maldita cara de póker.

\- Uh… Genial, ¿Está bien…?. De todas formas, el día en que faltaste a Historia el profesor dio un trabajo de a dos y nos emparejo. Solo quería preguntarte como haríamos para hacerlo. – Ahora sí.

Gokudera hizo su típico "tch" mientras miraba hacia otro lado. Se _confundió_. Y encima recién se dio cuenta de los ojos que se escondían cerca de donde estaban hablando. Podía oír levemente la risa ahogada de Ryohei o la de Yamamoto, con una pequeña risita de Tsuna. Qué vergüenza.

\- Uh si… okay… Um…? -

\- [Apellido] [Nombre]. Y toma. – La chica le entrego un pedazo de papel con un número de celular en él – Puedes mandarme un mensaje para que podamos ponernos de acuerdo con eso. – La chica se dio la vuelta y empezó a marcharse dejándolo allí con un tremendo rubor en la cara.

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

**Omake:**

Luego de que te hayas marchado, la risa no se podía contener entre todos los observadores, logrando que el rubor de Gokudera se incrementara por diez y quisiera simplemente enterrarse bajo tierra…

_Lo cual fue su deseo._

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Lol. Lo siento, esto no fue parte de los pedidos, pero ando como en un bloqueo hasta que sepa que escribir para Reborn... Y como tenia esto escrito entonces decidí ponerlo para no dejarlas desear.

Aparte de que no pidieron mucho Gokudera x Reader (Bueno si, pero TYL y tenía esto..)

Estaba en la escuela pidiendo ideas a amigos que vieron KHR y dijeron que no les gustaba el romance... y yo jamas llego a algo romanticoso jaja

Triste, humor, confusión, leve agrado, de todo, pero ningún beso jaja

.

Al publicar el capítulo de Reborn sabrán que se me fue el bloqueo(?


	9. Reborn x Reader

Este un pedido por Luisa Lawliet-san, espero que te guste y perdón por la tardanza.  
x-x mucho tiempo, sé.

* * *

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

**_Swoosh_**

Caminabas tranquilamente, oyendo los sonidos que se producían constantemente en el bosque a partir del viento soplando las hojas de los árboles.

El sonido de tus pasos fue lo único que se oía en aquel sendero que se formó tras el constante uso del camino. Puesta una capa con gorro de color rojo y una cesta de mimbre, saltabas inconscientemente tu camino hacia la casa de tu abuela.

Últimamente tu abuela no se estaba sintiendo bien y quisiste llevarle algo para que se sienta mejor.

**_Swoosh_**

Pero se estaba haciendo difícil con ese sonido constante que se oía. Eran como pasos pequeños que correteaban entre los árboles. Era perturbador y algo extraño.

**_Pat Pat Pat_**

_Okey, eso ya era escalofriante. _

Te volteaste para todos lados observando a tu alrededor en la obscuridad en el bosque. En algún lado tendría que estar la causa del sonido. ¿Dónde? Era la pregunta.

.

5 minutos y nada.

Los sonidos se seguían escuchando, pero no cerca, era como lejano…

Encogiéndote de hombros seguiste tu camino por el sendero oscuro del bosque hacia la casa de tu abuela.

Es una lástima que siguieras tu camino sin ver aquellos ojos oscuros brillosos que observaban desde la oscuridad hacia tu persona como si quisiera devorarla.

.

.

.

**_Creeeak_**

El sonido chirriante de la puerta de madera era ensordecedor mientras entrabas dejando la cesta de mimbre en la mesa del comedor.

Frunciendo el ceño caminaste por la cabaña desolada y en la oscuridad.

\- ¿Abuela? ¿Dónde estás? –

**_Tump_**

Un sonido sordo se oyó desde un lugar recóndito en la cabaña.

\- ¡Por aquí hija! –

Entendiste escuchar decir a una voz entrecortada por las paredes de madera. Caminando con el ceño ligeramente fruncido te dirigiste hacia la dirección de donde había salido aquella voz.

\- ¿Abuela? – Entraste por la puerta de su habitación viendo un bulto pequeño entre las sabanas de la cama grande. – Traje comida para ti… –

\- Muchas gracias hija. – La voz que salía debajo de las sabanas se oía un poco ronca. Frunciste el ceño un poco en miedo cuando debajo de las sabanas se asomó un par de ojos oscuros como gemas feroces a observarte.

\- Tu voz se oye un poco ronca abuela…. –

\- Es porque me duele la garganta querida. – Para ponerle más contraste la _cosa_ debajo de las sabanas tosió.

Invadió un miedo dentro de ti que no podías explicar. Sabías que no era tu abuela, así que decidiste continuar con tus preguntas y avanzar lentamente hacia atrás para poder huir si la situación lo meditaba.

\- Que ojos tan grandes tienes abuelita. –

\- Son para verte mejor querida. – Se podían ver orejas grandes debajo de su sombrero para dormir y retrocediste un paso al verlos.

\- Que orejas tan grandes tienes…. –

\- Son para oír tu linda voz mejor. – Manos grandes apretaron las sabanas que cubrían su cara mientras retrocedías otro paso.

\- Que manos tan grandes tienes. –

\- Son para abrazarte mejor. – Y finalmente su cara quedo al descubierto mostrando aquellos dientes blancos y afilados que dejaban un gesto fur-

\- ¡HEY! ¡Tú no eres Tsuna! – La joven de cabello castaño corto grito al bebé disfrazado del lobo feroz acostado en la cama.

\- . . . – Miraste a Reborn sin emoción en los ojos mientras observabas como Gokudera tiraba los papeles de la narración que estaba haciendo para el "lobo feroz".

Yamamoto, que estaba vestido con una camisa a cuadros roja y negra, y que sostenía un hacha de utilería empezó a buscar por todos lados por Tsuna junto con Gokudera.

Ahora. ¿Raro? ¿Confuso?

Déjame explicarte en más detalles.

Obra de teatro.

¿No?

Bueno. Obra de teatro narrada.

¿Tampoco verdad?

Y si digo que tu clase, siendo también la de Tsuna; Estaba haciendo una obra de teatro narrada y los narradores eran Hana, Gokudera, la chica del pelo castaño y ese chico raro de kendo?

Siendo tú caperucita roja, Tsuna el lobo, Yamamoto el leñador y luego toda la clase los demás para no entrar en tanto detalle.

Tsuna siendo el lobo feroz, ¿Por qué había un bebé en el disfraz del lobo y el verdadero actor estaba desaparecido?

\- ¿Por qué estas vestido así? Mejor, ¿Cómo siquiera conseguiste un disfraz? – Una sonrisa macabra oscureció su rostro, dejando que un escalofrió recorriera tu cuerpo. - ¿Quién eres? -

\- ¡REBORN! – Un Tsuna muy _mal_ estado, pero mal enserio, apareció. Su cabello en vez de estar en punta antinatural como de costumbre, estaba todo pegado a la cara y solo llevaba puesto, bueno, SOLO BOXERS!

.

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

**Omake:**

Patillas rizadas negras tocaron tus mejillas al momento de voltear a ver al hombre con sombrero que se acercó sigilosamente por detrás. Una sonrisa blanca brillo entre sus labios mientras sus ojos oscuros mostraban picardía.

\- Que dientes tan blancos y puntiagudos tienes… -

\- Son para comerte mejor grr –

Su deseo se había cumplido. Aunque algo raro y retorcido, esas jugarretas que se hacían todavía continuaron hasta la edad adulta.

Pero lo importante.

**Tu deseo fue tener una bufanda...**

* * *

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

.

.

Se que paso mucho tiempo, lo tenia escrito, solo que no terminado como muchos. Creo que voy a tratar de ponerme al día con todo pronto, lamento la tardanza. Y espero que les haya gustado.

**Siguientes serian... _(Solo para yo también recordar)_:**

\- Skull, esqueleto andante  
\- Fong, el mono rojo  
\- Xanxus, la cosa esa rara de persona que da miedo(?  
\- Byakuran, ehmmm no se me ocurre mas que marshmallows  
\- Hibari, cara de alondra  
\- Dino, caballo salvaje  
\- Gokudera, cabeza de pulpo


	10. Dino Cavallone x Reader

Este es un pedido hecho por Artemisa-san, espero que no les moleste que lo publique antes, pero ya lo tenia listo.

Declaimer: Como ya sabe, KHR no me pertenece, le pertenece a Akira Amano-san. _(Aunque no sé porque lo sigo diciendo si esta bien claro, ni hablo japones.) _Los personajes, ni el lector me pertenecen. /Con excepciona de la chica del pelo castaño :'v Esa si./

* * *

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

Una pequeña y pintoresca ciudad de Italia estaba siendo en ese momento atacada por las nubes negras que paseaban por el cielo. Dejando a su paso los torrenciales de lluvias, los fuertes vientos y el sonido silbante de los cables.

No es que te molestara. La verdad era algo refrescante el sonido de la lluvia contra el cristal de la ventana. Creo. Eso depende de ti.

En cualquier caso.

Como cualquier otro día libre de obligaciones te sentaste frente a tu computador leyendo esas historias que tanto te gustaban leer por internet. Tal vez uno que otro momento viendo alguna red social.

**_Toc toc toc._**

Frunciste el ceño pensando en quien podría ser la persona que estaba tocando la puerta en medio de una _tormenta_. Aparte de que _tenías_ un timbre.

Te paraste y abriste la puerta revelando a cierto jefe mafioso de cabello rubio. Estaba empapado de pies a cabeza. Lo conocías porque desde hace años que eran amigos.

\- ¿¡Dino!? ¿Qué haces fuera? ¡Pasa rápido antes de que pesques un resfriado! – Tomaste la mano de Dino y lo llevaste rápidamente al interior, directo al baño. Enseguida le proporcionaste una toalla y ropa masculina para que se pudiera cambiar de la que llevaba.

¿Por qué tenías ropa masculina?

Algunos mafiosos amigos, ósea amigables, venían de vez en cuando de paso por el pueblo y necesitaban un lugar para quedarse. El cual te encargabas de proporcionar.

Unos segundos más tarde salió vestido con la ropa seca y la toalla alrededor del cuello. Su piel estaba un poco pálida y su cabello seguía húmedo por el cual suspiraste mientras te acercabas a él.

\- Si no secas tu cabello vas a resfriarte. –

\- No me importa. –

Frunciste el ceño. Dino jamás de los jamás actuaba de esa manera. ¿Qué lo tiene de mal humor? Y otra pregunta más. ¿Por qué salió en ese tiempo sin Romario o ninguno de sus hombres?

\- ¿Te encuentras bien? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí con lo que sea… –

\- ¿En verdad soy un perdedor? -

Te sorprendió su pregunta. Un poco comprendías la razón por la que preguntaba, pero era mejor que él lo dijera por su cuenta y descargara un poco del estrés que seguramente estuvo acumulando por un tiempo.

\- A veces pienso que de verdad no debí ser un jefe mafioso…. – La cara de Dino mostraba angustia mientras pensaba en algo que le había pasado. – Dime…. ¿Crees que alguna chica va a mirarme como soy y no a mi posición o mi dinero? –

Okey, eso no era lo que esperabas.

\- Hay muchos peces en el mar. Lo único que hay que hacer es tirar el anzuelo y esperar pacientemente a que pique. Quien sabe, tal vez pique uno muy hermoso. – Eso si no sabías de donde lo habías sacado. ¿Un fanfic tal vez?

Dino _sonrió_. Desde que llego _finalmente_ sonrió. Pero tan pronto como llego se fue, dejando a su paso una cara nostálgica.

\- ¿Cómo sabes que el pez que pescaste es el que estuviste esperando pacientemente? – Sonreíste, dejando de lado la metáfora de los peces simplemente le dijiste tus sentimientos cada vez que estabas cerca de él. Por supuesto, no es como si él lo supiera.

\- Bueno…. Te pondrás nervioso…. A veces vas a estar muy emocionado por verla o hasta creo que te sudaran las manos. Tropezaras con tus pasos, aunque eso creo que siempre te pasa. – Ambos se sonrieron en eso. Por lo menos su humor estaba mejorando, pero seguía triste. – Ummm…. Bueno, supongo que tendrás mariposas en el estómag–

**_Chuu_**

Él solo te había dado un beso.

\- Qu-

\- Creo que tengo todos esos sentimientos por un pez de un color muy especial… [Color] – Te sonrojaste, sin embargo cuando te abrazó, envolviste tus brazos a su alrededor, oliendo el perfume que desprendía.

\- Yo también….-

Te sorprendiste un poco cuando lo sentiste temblando y apretando su agarre a tu alrededor. Y más aún cuando sentiste su ritmo irregular al respirar.

\- Por favor…. Quédate conmigo, no me dejes. – Su agarre se apretó a tu alrededor, dejándote sentir un poco de lastima por las feas experiencias que tuvo que pasar tras convertirse en un mafioso. – No quiero que te vayas…. -

\- No voy a irme a ninguna parte, Dino…. – Sentiste algo húmedo en tu hombro y lo abrasaste más a ti.

\- Por favor…. No te vayas… -

– Dino, esta es mi casa…. –

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

**Omake:**

Dino hizo un mohín mientras te miraba. Tenías la mejor cara de palo del mundo en ese momento.

\- Arruinaste el momento. –

\- Tenía que decirlo, en cualquier caso te irías tú. Esta es mi casa. -

No podías ver, pero había unos pares de ojos que miraban por la ventana, entre ellos unos que tenían mostachos más debajo de su cara.

\- No puedo creer que le dijera eso. – Una mujer de cabello castaño miro la escena que hace unos segundos era sentimental en la pura frustración.

.

.

.

**_Desearon que el momento no se arruinara…_**

* * *

Como ya e dicho mas arriba, espero que no les moleste que publique este primero. Estaba entre la lista del anterior.

.  
Ademas, ya lo tenia escrito y era un perdida de tiempo no ponerlo y dejándolos desear hasta tener los otros. Voy a publicar los capítulos de la lista, aunque no estoy segura de si respetar el orden o simplemente mientras los vaya teniendo, eso lo veré.


	11. Skull x Reader

Pedido hecho por La chica con sudadera, okno. ChicaSudadera-san. Espero que sea de tu agrado y perdón por la tardanza.

Declaimer: KHR no me pertenece. **(Muy cojo, lo sé. Pero son las 01:40 a.m)**

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

Estabas sentada junto a Skull en el sofá de tu casa. Actualmente él estaba viendo la televisión mientras que tú te sentaste a su lado leyendo una revista. Más específicamente el horóscopo.

\- No entiendo porque las mujeres leen eso. Es estúpido –

\- Cállate. No quiero tu opinión. –

\- Todo eso es falso. –

\- Dije que te calles. –

Estaba mal hablar de esa manera con él. Pero estabas demasiado concentrada leyendo y no querías perderte en la lectura de la revista.

**(Tu signo):**

_El día de hoy sientes como si todo el mundo te molestara y no quieres la opinión de nadie en lo que haces por gustos y no necesariamente creencias._

\- Pss todo eso es mentira. Cualquier persona se siente así todos los días. – Frunciste el ceño, no te molestara que él también lo leyera, lo que te molestaba era que lo hiciera mirando por _encima_ de tu hombro.

_Puede que si sientes que es momento, finalmente la persona que te gusta corresponda tus sentimientos_.

_No te eches hacia atrás y muéstrale lo que sientes._

Skull se sonrojo viendo la cara de piedra que tenías al leer esas líneas. ¿Creías realmente en eso? Él no te iba a preguntar. Ya habías dejado bastante en claro que no te importaban sus opiniones.

**(Otro signo): **_/Skull es de leo, pero por si acaso./_

_Seguramente en este momento te sientas inseguro con muchas cosas a tu alrededor. Pero no dejes que tus inseguridades afecten el momento perfecto para poder confesarte. Seguramente esa persona especial está esperando a que des el primer paso._

Miraste la cara sonrojada de Skull, consciente de que estaba leyendo su propio horóscopo en la revista.

\- Dime Skull. ¿Te gusta alguien? – Skull miro como si estuviera en trance pensando muy fuerte como para haber prestado siquiera una minúscula parte atención a cualquier cosa que dijiste.

\- Eh? –

\- Nada. – Miraste nuevamente a las páginas de la revista, ojeando la otra parte del horóscopo que tenía que ver con el dinero.

\- . . . – Skull te observo unos segundos, con las mejillas sonrojándose cada segundo todavía más, tratando de decidir si decirlo o no. – Hey… [Nombre]… -

\- ¿Hum…? –

\- Mira… Me di cuenta de que no puedo seguir ocultándolo. – Sonreíste a lo cursi que estaba siendo el chico de pelo morado al lado tuyo. Pero dejaste que continúe sin apartar la vista de la revista. – Hace ya mucho tiempo que… Bueno… Yo…. –

_Suspiraste._

Tendrías que ser la de poner el ambiente.

\- Solo bésame. –

O ir directo al grano….

**_(N/A: ¡Mujer déjame ser!)_**

La piel blanca de Skull estaba tan roja como un tomate. El pircing de su labio se movía junto con sus tartamudeos y su frente sudaba como una cascada.

Tragando la saliva que había acumulado en la boca, poco a poco se fue acercando a tu cara. El nerviosismo se veía en sus facciones, pero la determinación en sus ojos le impedía detenerse.

Un suave suspiro tembloroso dejo sus labios. Sonreíste. Solo unos centímetros más.

\- ¡N-No estoy listo! ¡No me presiones! ¡Más te vale no estar con ningún otro hombre mientras tanto! –

Y se fue corriendo mientras te señalaba de manera acusadora.

Querías gritarle, pero ya era demasiado tarde y se había golpeado contra la pared.

Daño hecho.

**~O o ****ღ**** o O~**

**.**

**.**

** Omake: **

Suspiraste mientras sacabas el celular para llamar a una chica en tu lista de contactos.

\- ¿Hola? ¡[Nombre]! ¿Funciono? – Una voz alegre sonó a través del aparato, asiéndote suspirar de nuevo. – Veo que no…. –

\- No, si funciono; pero la gran gallina se fue corriendo. –

\- Oh….. –

\- ¿La nueva revista no sale hasta dentro de una semana verdad? –

\- Nope, pero puedo conseguirte una dentro de 3 días, ya están listos y solo le faltan algunas cosas, detalles gráficos. ¿Pero lo que importa son los horóscopos no? – Se notaba a lenguas la alegría de la chica con la que hablabas.

\- Si… Gracias por tu ayuda. –

\- No problem. Además, me encanta editar los horóscopos. Cualquier cosa por otro intento. –

.

.

**Deseaste que fuera el último.**

Pedir esos favores a alguien era difíciles si no eran de fiar.

* * *

Ahora que me doy cuenta estoy publicando los caps en la madrugada... necesito estudiar y dormir y no hago nada de eso...

.

Creo que el siguiente va a ser uno de los que pidió Kira-san... o el pedido de Tsuki Oku-san... tengo que ver si los intercalo... (¬¬ Kira-san, Sudadera-san, son unas tramposas y se aprovechan en mi amabilidad pidiendo varios pedidos.)

.

.

**¡Tú también Ari! ¡Se que estas leyendo esto!**


	12. Hibari x Reader

**Bueno, esto literalmente es corto, pero no importa(¿**

**Este pedido fue hecho por Kira-san.**

Em…. *Lee su cuaderno* Perdón por la tardanza y…. no se cuando el otro pedido. xD no enserio, soy horrible con fechas de entrega.

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**.**

Hibari entro en tu casa como Juan por la suya. Ni idea de como tenia la llave de la puerta principal, pero es Hibari.

**Pasos. Pasos. Pasos.**

Hibari camino tranquilamente por el salón, sin ningún temor de que lo echaran de la casa.

\- Ahh… Ughh… -

¿Qué? ¿Esa….

No.

_Sin duda que NO._

\- Un… un poco mas… ahh~ -

**_Pasos. Pasos. Pasos. _**

Frunciendo el ceño camino a pasos ligeros por las escaleras rumbo a tu habitación. No eras…?

\- Umhgg –

**_Que NO._**

Abrió la puerta de un golpe y miro la escena delante de él en shock.

\- Umm? Oh! ¡Kyoya! ¡Que alegria! –

Silencio.

\- ¡Rápido! ¿¡Qué esperas!? ¡Pasame el control! –

Estirada sobre la cama para llegar al aparato que estaba a unos metros de distancia tirado en el piso. Si…. Que no era nada.

Cerrando la puerta lentamente Hibari se dispuso a salir.

\- ¡HEY! ¡Va a dar Digimon, pasame el control! –

**Paso.**

Camino por las escaleras.

**Pasos.**

Se puso los zapatos.

**_Pasos._**

Salio y cerro la puerta.

**_Pasos…_**

Camino y jamas regreso.

**.**

**O o** **ღ** **o O**

**.**

**Omake:**

\- Tenias razón. Él jamas volvió a meterse en mi casa luego de eso. –

\- ¿Ves? Lo que sucedió fue simple. Malinterpreto la situación y luego ya no supo como mirarte a la cara. –

\- ¿De que hablas? No entiendo… -

\- No tienes que entender. Yo misma me entiendo. – La chica de pelo castaño sonrió misteriosamente mientras te miraba encogerte de hombros.

\- Bueno… lo bueno fue que se cumplió mi deseo. -

_No se volvió a colar en tu casa._

.

* * *

.

Lo siento si es demasiado corto. Pero no anda mi corrector en word así que no lo puedo hacer muy largo por mi ortografía que es literalmente un mierda.

Y tampoco es que romántico. Pero saben como soy en ese tema.


	13. Gokudera x OC (Mizuko Yusuke)

Como soy una retrasada en los dos sentidos no se de donde saque lo de Tsuki Oku... No me acuerdo si era una persona que ahora se cambio el nombre o el nombre de un OC que me dieron para una historia.

:'I El responsable de mi dilema hágase presente con un comentario

Pedido hecho por una chica anónima traumada en su casa de chiquita okno.

* * *

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

**.**

**.**

\- ¿Acaso tienes miedo? –

\- ¡Por supuesto que no! –

\- ¿Entonces porque no se lo preguntas? –

\- Bueno… -

\- Tch. – Gokudera vio como dos chicos estaban discutiendo a lo bajo como uno de ellos se acercaría a la chica que le gusta.

¿No podían ir a hablar a otro lado?

No sé, tal vez _lejos_ de él.

\- Hey. – Yamamoto y Tsuna se acercaron a Gokudera que literalmente largaba el aire del infierno.

\- ¿Sucedió algo Gokudera-kun? – Gokudera volteo la cabeza ignorando a Tsuna y poniendo cara de mal humor.

Okey. Eso era muy raro.

Estaba ignorando a su "precioso" décimo.

¿Qué le pasaba?

.

.

Una joven rubia y hermoso ojos azules camino por las puertas de atrás de la escuela. Le había llegado una carta a su casillero para citándola en la parte de atrás del gimnasio.

¿Para qué? No tenía ni idea.

\- M-Mizuko Yusuke-san… - Ella se volteo y vio a un chico que estaba en su mismo salón de clases. Solo que no le pillaba el nombre, lo tenía en la punta de la lengua pero no s- ¡Por favor acepte mis sentimientos! – Waa

\- Perdo-

\- Ella no los acepta. –

\- ¡Gokudera-san! – El chico miro al recién llegado confuso y enojado. – Tú… No tienes derecho a responder por ella. –

\- Si lo tengo. Ahora lárgate antes de que te golpee. – Gokudera frunció el ceño mientras lo vio salir corriendo y luego se dio la vuelta a mirar a la chica rubia causante de su enojo.

Bueno. Técnicamente no era su culpa, pero estaba enojado igual.

\- ¿Por qué hiciste eso? – La chica rubia frunció el ceño hacia el joven de pelo plateado con enojo mientras ponía sus manos en sus caderas.

\- ¡Ni siquiera sabias lo que quería! –

\- ¡Por supuesto que sí! -

\- ¿A si? ¿Qué era? -

\- Bueno… -

\- ¿Lo ves? No lo entiendes. – La joven resoplo y se volteo para irse. – Oi! ¿¡Dónde vas!? –

\- Lejos de ti. Cabeza de pulpo-san. – Enojado, Gokudera agarro su brazo antes de que diera un paso.

_Mala jugada._

Justo en ese instante la chica se volteo y le pego un puñetazo, **fuerte**, en el estómago.

\- ¡Hey Tsuki! –

Gokudera cayó al piso justo al mismo momento en que ella se iba corriendo a encontrarse con su amiga.

**.**

**~O o****ღ****o O~**

**.**

**Omake:**

\- Y entonces lo golpee. – La chica castaña se golpeó la mano fuertemente contra la frente mientras observaba a la rubia mirarla interrogativamente.

\- De verdad… Pobre Gokudera. –

\- HEY! Yo soy la victima de esto. – La rubia la zarandeo de un lado a otro para que le prestara atención, pero la castaña solo suspiro mirando hacia otro lado.

\- Desearía que no fueras tan despistada. -

\- No entiendo de que hablas. –

La chica suspiro.

.

* * *

.

Estuve leyendo los comentarios de enero para encontrar el nombre del OC... Ahora me doy cuenta el desastre que soy... Y ni siquiera termine con la primera lista...

Me faltan solo 2 y comienzo con la segunda.


End file.
